Christmas Confession
by Pure heart of light
Summary: A one-shot Daikari Christmas Special.


**Merry Christmas Everyone, this is a Daikari Christmas Special.**

**Zonessmon is my creation as Jun's digimon.**

Daisuke Age: 20

Hikari Age: 20

Ken Age: 21

Miyako Age:21

Takeru Age:20

Iori Age 18

Jun Age: 23

Yamato Age: 23

Taichi Age: 23

Sora Age: 23

Jyou Age:24

Mimi Age: 22

Koushiro Age:23

Daisuke's home

It's been seven years since the defeat of Malomytismon, now it's the day before Christmas and everyone is reunited for the winter break from college expect for Iori who's still in High School at his senior year. Peace couldn't be any more better for everyone, but for our digidestined of Miracles, it's just became something that's gonna change his life and for someone he loves.

" Oh finally after all final exams I can relax" Daisuke said while he's laying down on his bed

" I can't image how those exams being in my shoes" Veemon said

" You don't even wear shoes you Nut!" Zonessmon (Veemon's sister) corrected then Jun came into the room

" Well your not the only who has to go through tough exams, especially for becoming a Game Designer" Jun added in

" Oh yeah but you still save a copy of your games for me" Daisuke reminded

" Maybe or you get it 50% off" Jun smirked "Well come on or we gonna be late"

" Late for what?" Daisuke asked

" Did you forget, we're meeting up with the gang for an Christmas Eve dinner, we was gonna meet them at the mall in 2 hours." Jun reminded

" Oh yeah I forgot, but I'm tired" Daisuke whinned

" Stop your whining you big baby, besides Hikari is gonna be there" Jun said as Daisuke blush

" Oh really..well" Daisuke stuttered, it's hard for him to admitted since after Malomytismon was destroyed, the crush he had for Hikari was growing over the years until now.

" Well okay I'll be ready in a few" Daisuke said getting up out of his bed and went to the bathroom.

After forty-five minutes Daisuke came out with a long sleeve brown and white strip shirt with long blue pants and he has a black hooded wool coat with blue gloves and boots. Jun came out with a long light red sleeve shirt with a long skirt with red boots and she has a light red solid peacock coat.

" Alright let's go" Daisuke said as they left the house and got in Jun's car and drove to the mall, where they see the other digidestineds waiting at door entrance to the mall. Yamato was wearing his dark blue coat and he was wearing a dark blue long shirt with black pants and dark blue boots. Taichi was wearing a Orange leather wool jacket he was wearing a orange long sleeve shirt with light blue pants and orange boots. Sora was wearing a red solid peacock jacket and she was wearing a dark red short sleeve shirt with a blue skirt and wearing dark red boots. Mimi was in her in light green collarless coat underneath was a light green short sleeve shirt and light tan pants with light green boots. Jyou was in his dary grey coat and he was wearing a light grey long sleeve shirt and black pants and dark grey boots. Koushiro was in his purple leather wool jacket underneath was a light purple and blue long strip shirt with blue pants and purple boots. Hikari was in her pink leather collarless jacket and she wearing was a pink long sleeve shirt with blue skirt and pink boots. Ken was in his black hooded wool coat he was wearing a light grey long sleeve shirt and black pants with black boots. Miyako was in her red short leather jacket and she was wearing is a red short sleeve shirt with blue pants and light red boots. Takeru was in his dark green wool jacket he was wearing a multi-color green long sleeve shirt with tan pants and dark green boots. Iori was in his yellow coat and he was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with light green pants and has yellow boots and their digimon was with them as well.

" Hey you guys made it" Yamato said and Jun came to him and they kissed

" Yeah for a second we throught you guys wasn't gonna come" Gabumon added in

" Yeah sorry about that" Daisuke said

" Typical Daisuke always the reason to for the lateness" Miyako said in annoyance

" Gee you sure can't be patient if your life depended on it" Daisuke said rolling his head then he saw Hikari with her long beautiful hair .[She is so beautiful] he thought to himself

" That's Miyako for you, especially when she's hungry" Ken smirked getting Daisuke back to reality

"Ain't that the truth" Hawkmon said

"Very Funny,Can we go I can't stand when my stomach is hungry!" Miyako bruited out then they went inside the mall as they headed to the restaurant while that time Hikari turned her head and sees Daisuke was in a jewelry store called "Swarovski" as he looked at the beautiful jewerly.

" These are beautiful, this is perfect time to buy Hikari a gift then I'll confess to her" Daisuke said to himself then he saw a crystal jewel called "The Neon Heart Pendant" and it had a pink heart inside.

" This, this is the one" Daisuke said as he went to the store owner and asked for it and brought and left and as soon as he walkout Hikari was on the left side " WHOA!" Daisuke jumped making Hikari laughed

" You scare the poop out of me (Not literally)" Daisuke said in a panicked tone

" Sorry I couldn't resisted" Hikari then looked at Daisuke's hand, wondering what's she's looking at then he realized the gift and in a second he hid in his pocket.

" Hey what's that in your pocket?" Hikari asked as she tried to get in his pocket as he stops her

" Hey hey hey it's nothing stop going in my pocket" Daisuke turning from back and forth

"Come on let me see" Hikari asked playfully then Daisuke ran as she chases him to the gang as they wait for the elevator

" No you may not" Daisuke said while running then they made to the others.

" Whoa what were you doing?" Takeru asked

"Yeah we just saw you and Hikari running" Patamon said making them nervous

" Oh nothing hehehe" Hikari answered sheepishly

"Yeah ditto" Daisuke said as the elevator came and they all enter and went to the third floor where they are at a restaurant called " LandMarc" where they all were having their Christmas' Eve dinner.

" This is a amazing restaurant" Jyou said in amazement

" Boy I can't wait to eat" Gomamon squeeled

" You better not eat everything you silly goose" Palmon said

As they got a boot where it hold 26 people, as they have began talking about college and all the fun events and how much studying they had to take for their final exams, then about the years from the days when they started as digidestineds.

* * *

**A few hours has passed**

As they left the restaurant, they all were planning to head to the Odabia park where the big christmas tree was at and stay until the Christmas Day arrive, during that time Daisuke was siting near a lake with Veemon while they sees little kids playing in the snow.

"Boy that was a great time in the restaurant, but during that time I just keep on looking at Hikari and thinking about how telling her my feelings, I'm afraid she'll be mad at me for not telling her before, DAMN IT DAISUKE DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN YOU" Daisuke punched his head for every time he said that.

" Whoa calm down Daisuke, beating yourself is not gonna solve anything" Veemon said making Daisuke calmed down

" Your right Veemon, you know what I'm gonna tell her right now" Daisuke got up then sees Hikari walking towards him

" Oh Hikari..." Daisuke nervously said

" Hey Daisuke, what are you all by yourself?" Hikari asked then Daisuke realized that Veemon was gone as he was with the other digimon.

"Oh it's nothing just thinking about something" Daisuke lied

" Daisuke you're a terrible liar, I can tell you from your eyes something's bothering you" Hikari said

In his mind Daisuke was arguing to himself either it's now or never as it kept on going, his mind was set and decided to tell her.

" Nothing bothering me, I was waiting for the right moment but I can't wait any longer" Daisuke gently took both Hikari's hands as she came close to him making her blush.

" Hikari, there's something I want to say to you"

" What's that?"

" Ever since we defeated Malomyotismon years ago, I did reveal my true goals was to destroy evil, bring peace, save everyone and open my own noodle carts but there was something else, I dreamed of a woman that was an angel of my heart, someone who was my light as I was her miracle. That woman was you, ever since that dream and every time I thought about you and every time we got to see each other over the years and even in college, that crush that I had for you has evolved into the most beautiful thing in the world. I wanted to tell you for a long time, Hikari Yagami I love you." Daisuke said to her as tears started to fall from her eyes.

" Daisuke...I waited so long to finally hear you say those words...I always remembered every you done to protect me...always fight your ways to save me and always tried to make me happy, I LOVE YOU Daisuke Motomiya" Hikari jumped onto Daisuke then they locked into a deep passionate kiss as they gone for a few minutes not knowing the others are watching.

" Look at those two" Jun said holding Yamato's right arm

" I remember how Taichi confess his feelings to me" Sora lays her head on Taichi's chest

" It's about time they admit their feelings, sometimes it reminds me of myself " Mimi said while holding Jyou's hand

" Ditto" Ken and Miyako said

" I thought they never confess" Takeru said

" Neither did I" Iori said

" Me three" Koushiro said

As Hikari and Daisuke broke from their kiss Daisuke then shows Hikari that gift he brought as she gasped at what she sees "Dai-chan it's beautiful"

" To me it not as Beautiful as you are" Daisuke said

Just when the minute hits Midnight Jun then shouts out " It's finally Christmas Everyone!" everyone was cheering out as well with the Digimon, just like how Hikari and Daisuke admitted their feelings, Veemon and Gatomon also confess their feelings well as they locked into a passionate kiss.

As everyone started to sing under the tree Hikari and Daisuke stared at the Big Christmas as the star shines on them they looked at one another with pure love in their eyes.

" Merry Christmas Daisuke Motomiya" Hikari said

" Merry Christmas Hikari Yagami" Daisuke said then they locked into a another kiss that last into the whole night as they enjoy their Christmas together.

**To everyone have a Merry Christmas, until then this is "Pure heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell!**


End file.
